9: Separate Peace, a Summer Story
by Inkweaver1324
Summary: A short story about summer in the 9 universe. Inspired by "A Seperate Peace" by John Knowles. I entered it in a 9 fanfic contest so I'll put it here too.


"The escape we had concocted, this afternoon of momentary, illusory, special and separate peace." -A Separate Peace by John Knowles.

The morning broke as all the others do, with the rays of the sun stretching across the sky making colors of orange, yellow, and pink. Although it had risen yesterday, and would surely rise tomorrow, each day that began was unique. F6 and F8 sat on a hill of junk and filth, watching the new day be born. They always sat and watched the sun rise, never in any less state of awe. They were always mesmerized by things like this. The world they lived in was one of war, hate, and evil. A world that had once been so natural and free, now looked shriveled and twisted due to mistakes of the past. In this world it was hard to find things such as beauty and happiness, but they were still there if you know where to look. This was why F6 and F8 watched. The sun and the moon and the stars, they reminded them that not everything in this world that was good could be destroyed by hate and evil. Although they could not feel the warmth of the sun as those of the past could, something told them that today would be different. These would be the kinds of days that F6 wrote about, the world filled with bright light, and all those in the rays were smiling as bright as the world around them. They had found an old calendar and after much work were able to figure out what date the humans would have called this day.

The day, 21. The month, June. The humans seemed to like this day, naming it as the first day of 'summer' a period of time were human children would run and play without a care. But the world that the stitches lived in would not allow this. It is not safe, machines stalk the shadows where the sun's rays never reach, hunting silently. Yet as the two reveled in the sunlight, they felt that the claws of machines could never touch them, for they would burn and cry at the power of the sun. Today would be different, they would break the traditions, and forget their fears. They would forget the world around them, the machines and the death, and they would create something as beautifull as this new day.

They will create a seperate peace.

Their minds thought of the possibilities, and their hearts confirmed them. Today would be different, and it would be a day to remember. No words were exchanged, but an idea was formed. The slight spark of imagination and wonder shown in the two stitches eyes. They turned to each other and smiled, and as the new day began, the idea began to take shape. They gathered their family and friends, who all agreed with smiles and excitement. They gathered their supplies, and set to work. No complaints where given, and soon the usually silent earth became alive with comotion. Nails where hammed into planks of wood, the needle and thread were put to work. Things were written and drawn, and the plan came together. Before that day the land had been flat and empty, but now it was filled with color and sounds.

Teams of stitches had set out with messages of joy and wonder, and they returned with more stitches, very high in number.

Tents rose high, of colors green yellow and red, a festival arose which the clever stitches had led.

The air filled with music, happy and bright, to think that this started during the sun's early light!

The stitches explored, hearts filled with glee, the festival stretched on, wild and free.

F6 and F8 watched, feeling oh so quite clever, to think that this thing had been their own endevor!

Worries were dropped, fears forgotten, not on this day, which was not sour nor rotten.

Born from imagination, and upon release, they created...a seperate peace.

As things began to slow, the stitches gathered round, the sun was setting, all faces were frowns.

A small stitch went up to F6 and said, "Must the festivities stop, must this day truely end?"

F6 smiled, patting his head, "Don't worry, little one, we'll do it again."


End file.
